


Pequeño y sucio secreto

by ShippingThemAll



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Chase
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThemAll/pseuds/ShippingThemAll





	Pequeño y sucio secreto

Chase refunfuña mientras hace su camino al armario de conserjería. ¿Cuál era el punto de pagar tanto dinero a una escuela privada si ellos mismos tenían que limpiar? Sí, fue su culpa que el experimento saliera mal, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que castigarlo. Los accidentes suceden. 

Al dar vuelta en la esquina, ve a su amigo Brandon saliendo del armario, tocándose los labios distraídamente. Está por llamarlo para que le de una mano, pero la puerta del armario vuelve a abrirse.

Sus cejas se fruncen al ver el distintivo cabello purpura. Su mirada regresa a su amigo y luego a la nueva persona en el pasillo, quien se está acomodando la blusa. Algo hace clic en la cabeza de Chase. De pronto todo tiene sentido. 


End file.
